Code: Boot Camp
by I heart Lyoko
Summary: The group wants to be trained in skills like the US Marine Corp, Looks like Chase gets to have fun being a drill instructor!
1. Chapter 1, They want to do what?

/The gang was sitting at the lunchtable when Chase walked over/

"Hey guys" said Chase

"Hey I wanted to ask you something" said Odd

"Oh yeah? What?" asked Chase

"You lockpicked Sissi's door a few weeks ago, where did you learn that?" asked Odd

"Thanks to my da- Jimmy Enheart, I got to train with the best of the best" said Chase

"Who?" asked Jennifer

"Delta Force, The 82nd Airborne, Army Rangers, SEAL Team 6, GRAW, SAS, SAD, and Spetznaz" said Chase

/The gang went wide eyed/

"Is there anything normal in your life?" asked Yumi

"Sadly no" said Chase with a grin

"Can you teach me?" asked Odd

"Uh, teach you what?" asked Chase

"To do what you do" said Odd

"(Laughing) Sorry Odd, but I don't think you can make it" said Chase

"Its not just him, we all want to learn" said Jeremie

"I don't think it'll work" said Chase

"Just try! I always wanted to hotwire a car" said William

/Chase looked thoughtful for a few moments/

"So, will you do it?" asked Ulrich

"(Sighs) Alright, but we're doing this all the way so no half assing anything, got it?" asked Chase

/They nodded/

"And another thing, I'm treating you the exact way my instructor treated me, alright?" asked Chase

/They nodded/

"Follow me" said Chase

/They got up and followed Chase/

"Where are we going?" asked Aelita

"To find Jim" said Chase

"What? Why?" asked Rebecca

"He said he was a drill sergeant once, so he'll know how to make a course for you to run" said Chase

"Why don't you set it up?" asked Rebecca

"I'm just the guy who runs it, not the guy who makes it" said Chase

"So he knows how to make one?" asked Ulrich

"God I hope so" said Chase

/They found Jim on the track/

"Hey Jim?" asked Chase

"Yes Enheart? What is it?" asked Jim

"You were a drill sergeant right?" asked Chase

"Yes I was, I served in-" said Jim

"Jim before you get all nostalgic, I need your help on setting up a course for these recruits" said Chase

"Why do you need my help?" asked Jim

"I'm an honorary captain in the United States Marine Corp, so I outrank you" said Chase

/Jim looked shocked, but he saluted instead of saying anything/

"Sergeant first class Jim Morales reporting for duty sir!" said Jim

"At ease sergeant, I have orders for you" said Chase

"What's the objective sir?" asked Jim

"We got new recruits, I need you to set up a course ASAP so we can do it at 0100 hours" said Chase

"Sir yes sir!" said Jim

/He ran off/

"What, the, hell, just happened?" asked Rebecca

"Sergeant Jim happened" said Chase

"Never thought I would see it" said Ulrich

/Three hours later Jim and Chase set up the course, but Chase decided to put on his old military fatigues/

"Alright maggots! I am-" said Jim

"Uh Jim? I think I can handle it thank you" said Chase

"Oh um, alright, I'll be sitting on the bleachers if you need me captain" said Jim

/He walked over to the bleachers/

"Alright, I am your new drill instructor Captain Enheart! and the first and last words out of your sorry mouths will be 'sir' is that understood?" asked Chase

"Sir yes sir!" said everyone

"Good, today we're running a course, I'm going first to show you how its done" said Chase

"Sir yes sir!" said everyone

"Sit on the bleachers, and after me I'm calling you up randomly to do it!" said Chase

/They went to sit on the bleachers while Chase went to the starting line/

"Is he seriously going drill sergeant on us?" asked Yumi

"Yep, I guess since he was taught this way, we have to too" said Jennifer

"This is gonna be hell" said William

"Damn right" said Rebecca

/Jim walked to the side of the track, and pulled out a starter pistol while Chase got in a runner position/

"One, Two, Three!" said Jim

/He fired the gun in the air/

/Chase took off running, he cleared the climb wall in less than six seconds, he dropped to prone and cleared the barbed wire tunnel in less than ten, he cleared the balancing beam in just four, and he finished the entire course in a thirty second timeline/

/The gang along with Jim went slack jawed and wide eyed/

"Alright, who wants to go next?" asked Chase

"Holy hell" said Odd

"What was that private? I'll take that as a yes! Get to the starting line now!" said Chase

"Ah man!" said Odd

/He got to the starting line/

"One, Two, Three!" said Jim

/He fired the gun/

/Four Hours later/

/The entire gang except for Chase had a look of great exhaustion on their faces/

"Alright troops, you've earned a rest, you are gonna be awakened at 0350 hours tomorrow" said Chase

"Yes sir" they said with exhausted voices

"Good night, and I'll make it easier tomorrow" said Chase

/Chase left the room/

"Holy hell what did we sign up for?" asked Ulrich

"When is 0350?" asked Aelita

"3:50 am!" said Rebecca

"What?!" asked Odd

"You're the one who said that we should do it!" said William

"Alright everyone calm down, he did the exact same thing over a hundred times, and we only have to do it once" said Jennifer

"What? a hundred times?!" asked Yumi

"I saw pictures, and it was a hundred times" said Jennifer

"But why is he going all drill sergeant on us?" asked Jeremie

"Because its the best way to train a person" said Jennifer

"Wait, did you do it?" asked Rebecca

"Six times, it sucked but I learned a few moves on tactics" said Jennifer

"Huh, how long do we have to do basic training?" asked Ulrich

"Me and Chase did six weeks, you guys are only doing one" said Jennifer

"A week?!" asked Odd

"Chill out Odd, its a lot better than six" said Jeremie

"I guess so, but what are we doing tomorrow?" asked Aelita

"I think he said something about shooting" said Jennifer

"Learning how to shoot? Nice" said Odd

/After another few minutes of talking, they decided to go to their respective rooms and go to bed/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	2. Chapter 2, Target practice

/It was 3:50 am, Chase got his trumpet and walked to Jeremie's room, he opened the door to see him in his bed, so he walked up and blew the trumpet in fanfare! Jeremie woke up with a start along with the gang/

"OH MY GOD!" said Jeremie

"Good morning private!" said Chase

/The group ran to Jeremie's door/

"What was that?!" asked Aelita

"Rise and shine soldiers!" said Chase

"I thought you were joking!" said Odd

"Today we're running as a group to the factory where I have several US Military standard firearms waiting" said Chase

"Wait, what?!" asked Jennifer

"Follow me! Single file!" said Chase

/The gang grumbled as they got in a single filed line/

"Forward, March!" said Chase

/They started walking as Chase kept saying left, left, left right left, over and over again/

/They got to the factory where Chase told them to sit cross legged on the floor/

"Alright, who can name me a famous United States military soldier?" asked Chase

/Jeremie raised his hand/

"Yes private Belpois?" asked Chase

"Um, Chris Kyle?" asked Jeremie

"Correct, Chris Kyle is one of the best soldiers that the US ever had, now tell me what he's famous for?" asked Chase

"He has the longest confirmed sniper kill in military history" said Jeremie

"Correct, he was so deadly that the Taliban named him 'The Devil of Ramadi' and offered a reward for his head" said Chase

/He walked to a table with several weapons on it/

"Now this is one of my personal favorites, M1911A1, 45ACP rounds, standard issue from 1917 until 1986" said Chase

/Rebecca raised her hand/

"Yes?" asked Chase

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Rebecca

"Ask away private" said Chase

"Do you know who General Cornwallis is?" asked Rebecca

/Chase's face went from amusement, to irritation/

"He was the lead British general during the American Revolution private" said Chase

"You're right sir, but what battle was the start of the revolution?" asked Rebecca

"Lexington and Concord, you earned a lap around the factory smart ass" said Chase

"What?!" asked Rebecca

/She had a look of anger on her face as she got up and started running around the interior of the factory/

"Alright, how about private Della Robia? You're turn to shoot the pistol" said Chase

/Odd got up and walked to Chase, then he took the gun/

"Simple, hit the center of XANA's symbol and you pass this test, everybody got that?" asked Chase

/Everyone nodded as Rebecca sat back down/

"When you get the all clear to shoot, its called "Weapons free" alright Odd, weapons free" said Chase

/Odd looked down the sight, and pulled the trigger/

"Not bad, but you were a little off, lets let private Stones try" said Chase

/Odd put the gun on the table as Aelita walked up/

"Alright private, do the exact same thing private Della Robia did" said Chase

/She aimed, and hit the center of XANA's symbol/

"Great job! Lets move on some more hard to use weapons" said Chase

/Aelita went to sit back down while Chase picked up a MP5/

"This, is the H&K MP5 sub machine gun, 9 mm rounds, used by special forces around the world" said Chase

/William raised his hand/

"Yes private Dunbar?" asked Chase

"Isn't the MP5 used by the United States Secret Service?" asked William

/Everyone except Chase looked at him with wide eyes/

"What? I know things" said William

"You are correct private, the Secret Service used this but by 2013 it was replaced by the P90" said Chase

/He pointed at Jeremie/

"Alright private Belpois! Lets see how well you can hit a target" said Chase

/Jeremie walked up slowly, and took the MP5 from Chase's hands/

"Something wrong private?" asked Chase

"I- I never shot a gun before" said Jeremie

"Well too fucking bad! Aim and shoot! That's an order!" said Chase

/Jeremie aimed, and shot the target/

"Good shot private! Now sit back down!" said Chase

/Jeremie went to sit next to Aelita/

"Alright that's enough shooting for now, follow me to the forest" said Chase

"Why the forest sir?" asked William

"Hand to hand combat" said Chase

/Everyone followed Chase as he walked towards the forest/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	3. Chapter 3, Hand to Hand combat

/Chase led the group to a clearing in the forest/

"Alright privates Stern, and Dunbar, attack me" said Chase

"Um, what sir?" asked William

"Attack me! Try and take me down!" said Chase

/Ulrich and William looked at each other and shrugged, they started running at Chase who managed to take them down very easily/

"Ow! What was that?!" asked William

"That was a personal favorite of mine, the Ranger backhand" said Chase

"It was effective" said Ulrich rubbing his side

"I know private Stern, and today we're going to practice it" said Chase

"Wait, what?" asked Odd

"Split into teams of two and try and do the same thing I did, alright?" asked Chase

/Everyone nodded/

"I learned how to do the Ranger Backhand when I was training with the Army Rangers a few years back, its very effective at taking down enemies" said Chase

"How effective?" asked Yumi

"I'd put a guess on ninety eight percent chance that the son of a bitch that gets hit goes down" said Chase

/The group got in teams of two/

"Alright, try and do what I did" said Chase

/Everyone except for Yumi managed to fail at it, but Ulrich landed on the ground thanks to her/

"Not bad private Ishyiama!" said Chase

"Thanks" said Yumi

"Alright, I guess we'll pick this up tomorrow, everybody head back to Kadic" said Chase

/Everyone walked in a single filed line back to Kadic/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	4. Chapter 4, Never talk back to your CO!

/After several weeks, the group turned from warriors who attacked without a plan, into basically the same thing as a US Army soldier/

/Chase and the group was at the factory, he had all of them holding M1 Grands/

"Please tell me again how you got M1's" said William

"I know a guy private Dunbar" said Chase

/He told them to stand in a line/

"Alright, today you're going to learn how to use bayonets" said Chase

/He pulled out a bayonet/

"Bayonets are used to stab your enemy in trenches or if they're in your way" said Chase

"Have you used them?" asked Jeremie

"I have, back in Iraq" said Chase

"Against who?" asked Alexandr

"Insurgents mostly, I had a few Al-Qaeda men under my belt too" said Chase

"Under the belt? Didn't know you would come out of the closet like that!" said Odd

/Everyone looked at Odd with shock, but Chase did with anger/

"Huh, you said that?" asked Chase

"Um, yes?" asked Odd

"How about I make you... I need help with this, anybody suggest a punishment for private Della Robia here?" asked Chase

/Almost everyone raised their hands/

"Yes private Dunbar?" asked Chase

"Make him hit a beehive" said William

"Eh, its cool but I already made a guy do that in Guatemala, how about private Stern?" asked Chase

"Make him go with no food for a while" said Ulrich

"That's a mercy compared to the punishment I want on him" said Chase

/Odd started to look fearful/

"Yes private Stones?" asked Chase

"How about you make him do three hundred push ups?" asked Aelita

/Odd looked at her with a mixture of massive fear and horror/

"Not bad Stones, yeah I like the sound of three hundred" said Chase

/Odd looked at him/

"What are you waiting for private Della Robia? RUN OR PUSH!" said Chase

/Odd started running along with Chase/

"Keep going until I say stop!" said Chase

"Sir yes sir!" said Odd

"I swear I will make you into a soldier! Even if it involves sending you as bait for the enemy!" said Chase

"Sir yes sir!" said Odd

/The rest of the group watched as Odd ran several laps until he was too exhausted to run/

"That'll do soldier, now back in line!" said Chase

"Sir yes sir!" said Odd

/Odd ran back to the line/

"Alright, bayonet training is canceled so put down the guns" said Chase

/They all put their M1 Grands on the table, and sat back down/

"Now, who wants to tell me what caliber is the M1911 pistol?" asked Chase

/Yumi raised her hand/

"Yes?" asked Chase

"Its a 45 caliber round" said Yumi

"Great job Ishiyama, you can sit down now" said Chase

/She sat down/

"Alright soldiers, tomorrow we are going to-" said Chase

/Jeremie's laptop started beeping/

"XANA?" asked Yumi

"Yep" said Jeremie

"Alright move out! You can try some tactics on Lyoko as training!" said Chase

/Everyone ran to the elevator/


End file.
